yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry " Loose Lips" Louie
First Name Larry ' 'Last Name Louie 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Loose Lips 'Age' June 13 , 43 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 220 'Blood type' Ab 'Behaviour/Personality' Open guy very arrogant ' Apperance Rarely ever seen without shades always caught in a cheap suit with cheap cigar 'Clan & Rank None 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Divorced 'Occupation' Car Salesmen 'Fighting Style' None 'Weapon of Choice' Desert Eagle Allies/Enemies Lucious Creed - Ally 'Background' Larry wasn’t always some low life car salesman he was once a cop with a family , and two healthy kids , But that was soon all lost when he got himself tied in with some gangs as a cop soon turning into a bad cop when he was once discovered he was let go from the force and due to his unemployment he ran low in money. It wasn’t long till his wife took the two kids and moved to L.A with her parents , Larry soon referred to alcohol and gambling . After years of therapy he was able to refrain alcohol and gambling and travel a new road in life due to his people skills he was able to get a job as a car salesmen at a cheap dealership but it was enough to pay for his living and attempt to get a new life and his family back . But it was too late Larry was shot down at his first attempt to get his family back . He had lost his wife and kids to a big ceo back in L.A when Larry felt as if all was gone he referred back to the streets claiming them as his own family it was then he met Lucious Creed . Larry was caught in a cross fire set by two gangs they were quickly stopped by Night Owl . But as Lou was about to take them all in Larry was shot by one of the gang members. NightOwl quickly rushed Larry to the hospital saving his life . Since then Larry dedicated his life to repaying NightOwl. So Larry offered himself as the snitch in the streets for two reasons to repay him and for his protection . NightOwl agreed seeing that an ear on the street would help him tremendously especially with clearing his name . 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Start a DiscussionDiscussions about Application Form You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Yakuza Mob RolePlay Wiki Forum! Category:NGNPC Category:Creed Family